


Take My Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Siberia (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Tommy go wandering in the woods. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly replacing Sabina with Tommy in the running through the woods scene.  
> Just a quick little something I whipped together after tonight's episode. Sorry I suck. but someone had to start the Siberia tag on here.

It's dark, and Daniel is scared. Very scared. Tommy seems strangely calm, reassuring Danny. 

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. Here," Tommy grabbed Daniel's hand and squeezed. "Let's go." Tommy took off running, dragging Danny along with him.

Thank god Danny's ankle had mostly healed, because Tommy could really run. Danny was breathing hard as they dodged trees and bushes, trying to get back to camp.  
Tommy finally caught sight of the lights of the camp. "Oh, thank god!" he said as he turned to Danny, smiling. 

Danny was laughing, so happy to be back and safe. He had a huge smile on his face as well. He finally looked down at their intertwined fingers. 

"Oh," he breathed out, looking back up at Tommy. He started blushing furiously, but still not wanting to take his hand away. 

"Aw, you're even cuter blushing!" Tommy said, grinning at Danny. He placed his other hand on his cheek, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. He got really close to Danny's lips, just a breath away. 

"May I?" Tommy asked. Daniel nodded furiously, turning his body towards Tommy and allowing his lips to be captured by the other contestant's. 

It only lasted a few seconds, but Danny was still blushing like mad. Tommy smiled again, kissing his cheek. 

"You're safe with me, Danny."

**Author's Note:**

> okay i was texting brooke during the show and i mentioned these two holding hands in the dark and just had to write a fic! again, sorry this is shit. this was totally un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
